


Meow!

by KeyKnows



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, M/M, Self indulgence: the fanfiction, men in lingerie, that stupid cat underwear you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: It’ Shigure’s birthday and Artorius wants to do something special for the date.The lingerie store near his office happens to have just what he needs to make the night a truly memorable one.





	Meow!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cat underwear i'm talking about https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/8dYAAOSwnbZYCYCG/s-l300.jpg
> 
> so, well, yeah...

 

The lingerie store has always been there, a few blocks away from the building in which he works; he passes in front of it every day and he never pays it more attention than necessary, but today it’s different. Almost without realizing it he stops in the middle of the sidewalk and stares.

Artorius has never cared in particular for lingerie but the two pieces set in display at the moment catch his attention.

He’s not sure what the thought process behind his decision is, but he’s assaulted with the irrevocable thought that the set in display is just what he _needs_ and before he has time to question himself he’s entering the store.

There are some costumers about, all women, and they look at him with suspicion, but Artorius is convinced of what he’s doing so he walks to the counter and asks for what he needs.

The woman at other side looks at him with a blank expression for a moment, like she doesn’t know what to say, but eventually a smile forms on her face.

“Of course!” she says “Over here, please.”

* * *

Shigure has been lazing around all day since today is his birthday and he decided in the morning that such a commemorative date granted him a day of lazing around. He tried to convince Artorius to call in sick at work, but Artorius shot down the idea quickly so he was left alone in their shared apartment.

He wasn’t alone all day, however. A close friend of his lives in the upper floor, an old sophisticated lady called Morgrim, and she invited him to spend part of the day with her, she even baked him a cake for his birthday! So he has been defiantly enjoying his time at home.

However, now that the day is coming to an end, he’s running out of things to do (or not do to, it’s his off day after all) and he’s starting to feel Artorius’ absence. He would’ve like it if he had stayed with him but Artorius is all about doing the right thing and missing work for no reason was not a right thing.

At least, Artorius promised him that they would celebrate appropriately at the weekend, so now Shigure has that look forward to.

He occupies himself with making dinner since Artorius should be about to get home.

* * *

When Artorius enters their apartment he hears Shigure in the kitchen.

“I’m home,” he says to the house as he closes the door behind him.

“Welcome!” Shigure exclaims and sticks his head over the kitchen counter to greet him “You’re early,” he mentions “dinner isn’t ready yet.”

“It’s okay,” Artorius says as he walks to him “I’m not that hungry,” he gives Shigure a kiss and then he excuses himself to go put away his briefcase.

He goes to their shared bedroom and gets to work. He takes his sweet time doing all the necessary arrangements and carefully tucks in his pocket the item the saleswoman suggested for his outfit, hoping it won’t get crumbled.

When he steps out of their bedroom Shigure is sitting on the coach, mindlessly watching TV. He turns around to say something and frowns when he sees Artorius is still wearing his suit, but doesn’t comment on it.  

Artorius sees the suspicious glint in Shigure’s eye, since he usually gets change immediately after getting home unless he’s going out again, but he doesn’t mind it at all since the mystery will get solve soon.

He goes sit down beside Shigure and is immediately pull into his arms.

“How was your day off?” Artorius asks as casual as possible.

“It was great!” Shigure answers with a smile “I got to do nothing and Morgrim baked me a cake.”

“She did?” Artorius says, not surprise at all “She spoils you way too much.”

“Well, someone gotta do it.” Shigure laughs “There’s some in the fridge if you want.”

“Maybe later.”

They cuddle in silence for some time, while Shigure waits for whatever he left in the stove to get cooked and Artorius thinks carefully about how he’s going to do this. He’s a little nervous, if he’s honest, he has never done anything like this before and it’s something well out of his comfort zone.

But he thinks Shigure will like it, really hopes he will, so Artorius steady his nerves and puts his plan into motion.

“Shigure,” he calls and soon gets the man undivided attention “I know I told you it would be best we celebrated your birthday in the weekend but, I actually brought you a present.”

“You got me something?” Shigure perks up.

“I did.”    

“So what’s it?” Shigure asks eagerly and pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t expecting a present, at least not today.

“It’s a surprise,” Artorius says mysteriously and smiles when Shigure pouts “close your eyes.”

“Really?” he complains but still does as he’s told.

Artorius gets up from the couch and looks at Shigure, feeling anxious about the whole thing but doing a very good job at masking it.

“Don’t open them until I tell you,” Artorius instructs, getting in front of Shigure and pulling the item from his pocket “Promise me you won’t.”

“Okay, I promise,” Shigure says amused, eyes firmly closed “this better be good.”

Artorius doesn’t grace that with an answer and instead puts on the item, hoping he got it all right, he doesn’t have a mirror here to confirm how it looks so he just hopes it’s good enough.

This is the first phase of his plan and it’s the simpler one since he’s going to do something he’s familiar with. He silently gets down on his knees between Shigure’s legs and starts delicately touching him, passing his hands over Shigure’s tights and around his navel.

“Oh, I like where this is going,” Shigure remarks with a smirk but keeping his promise of not opening his eyes.

Artorius hums in response and gets on opening Shigure’s pants. He rubs his member over the underwear and Shigure stirs up, opening his legs a little more. After some of that Artorius leans forward and mouths Shigure’s hardening dick, still not removing the underwear.

When Shigure is properly hard Artorius finally frees him from his boxers and starts to slowly taking him into his mouth. Shigure breaths deeply and Artorius peeks at him to confirm he still has his eyes closed, satisfied at seeing his furrowed brow. Artorius continues with his ministrations, sticking as much of Shigure as he can in his mouth, wrapping his lips firmly around the shaft and keeping his tongue flat as he goes up and down alongside it.

He knows this is not the best blowjob he has given Shigure or the best he could give, but it’s okay since this is just the anteroom of his real present.

After a while, Artorius let’s go of Shigure with a surly pop and sits on his heels.

“Okay,” he says, nervous “you can open your eyes now.”

Shigure smirks and then opens his eyes, ready to make some snarky remark. Whatever he pretended to say dies in his lips the moment he lays eyes on Artorius.

There’s a moment of dead silence while Shigure stares at him dumbfounded and Artorius is filled with dread, hoping he likes it.

Artorius is wearing a headband, a white one that gets lost in his hair, but the interesting part is what is attached to it: cat ears. Cat ears with white fur too and pink in the middle.

He should be a sight to be behold, Artorius thinks nervously, kneeled between Shigure’s legs with subtle blush over his cheeks, looking him in the eye with that on top of his head.

“I…” Shigure seems to be at loss of words, which is rare for him “I love you.” He sputters finally.

Artorius holds a smile, relieved with the reaction.

“I know you do,” he decides to say as he leans forward again and lets Shigure’s dick slide against his cheek as he prepares to take him again “do you like it?”

Shigure makes a sharp intake of air as Artorius wrap his lips around the head of his dick.

“Ye—yeah,” Shigure answers barely, unable to tear his eyes away from Artorius.

Artorius wonders, if the cat ears got him like this, how’s Shigure gonna react when he sees the rest of the surprise.

He let’s go of Shigure and swiftly gets up.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he says “I still haven’t given you your present.”

“You haven’t?!” Shigure’s voice breaks and Artorius tries to don’t laugh.

“I haven’t,” he says mysteriously as he starts walking with Shigure almost tripping behind him “maybe you should turn off the stove,” he adds as an afterthought.

While Shigure goes to make sure nothing catches on fire, Artorius gets to the bedroom and starts getting undress, wondering what would be the best way to do this, should he get on the bed and wait for him? People do that in the movies but…

Shigure doesn’t give him time to figure it out, he’s in the bedroom in an instant, getting naked himself as quickly as he can, still transfixed in the sight of Artorius. Shigure came so fast Artorius has only taken off his jacket and that gives him and idea.

“Help me?” Artorius says, gesturing at his clothes.

“Of course,” Shigure says walking towards him.

Shigure starts unbuttoning his shirt and when he’s four buttons down he notices something underneath that shouldn’t be there.

“What are you wearing?” Shigure asks.

“Why don’t you find out?” Artorius tells him with a smile. Shigure gulps.

With almost trembling fingers Shigure keeps unbuttoning the shirt and when it’s completely open he slides it off Artorius shoulders. Once again he doesn’t seem to know how to react he just stares at him like he’s seeing him for the first time.

Noting his awestruck state Artorius prompts him to keep going:

“Don’t you want to see the rest?”

Shigure doesn’t answer he just springs back into action, unbuckling Artorius’ belt with urgency. When his pants finally fall and puddle at his feet Shigure looks ready to pass out.

Artorius toes out his shoes and steps out of his clothes. He sits on the bed and opens his legs, a little embarrassed at the display he’s giving but enduring through it.

“What do you think?” he asks, because Shigure’s astonished expression is not enough to know if he likes it or not.

Artorius is wearing lingerie, but not just any lingerie. It’s a simple two pieces set in white, with pink trimming in the edges. The top is small and it clings to his chest revealing a cat-shaped hole in the middle; if he had breasts they would pool there and stand out but since he doesn’t, it just shows the shape of his pectorals. The bottom is making a very poor job at concealing his half-hard dick but that’s part of the appeal, and it’s tied at the sides of his hips with two little ribbons, for easy removal. And to finish up the look he’s also wearing white, semi-transparent thigh-high stockings.

Shigure doesn’t answer his questions he just stares at him. Soon, however, his staggered face changes and Artorius feels his own arousal growing with how _hungry_ he suddenly looks. Shigure’s eyes darken with lust and in an instant he’s pinning Artorius to the bed, kissing him like this is the last time he will be able to.

Artorius gasps at the sudden attack but internally congratulates himself for having thought of this. He welcomes Shigure opening more his legs to let him settle comfortably between them and moves his hips to give both of them a little friction. Shigure hands wander everywhere over his body, like they doesn’t know where to go; he rubs Artorius’ thighs over the smooth fabric of the stockings, he digs his fingers in his hips and he looks for his nipples under the thin clothe of the top.

After a moment Shigure kneels up and looks down at him, licking his lips while he drinks the sight of Artorius flushed and breathing heavily under him.

“You look…” Shigure says and Artorius shivers at how deep his voice suddenly is “you look ravishing.”

Shigure goes for his lips again, a little less desperate this time, choosing long, deep kisses instead. At the same time, one of his hands looks for Artorius’ arousal and strokes it languidly over the fabric, swallowing the quiet, barely there moans Artorius lets out as he does that.

When Artorius is properly hard Shigure breaks way from him and kneels up once more, looking at Artorius all over and letting his eyes hover considerably longer over his dick, still poorly hidden under the too small panties. If Artorius’ face wasn’t already fairly red he would have blushed more under Shigure’s gaze. At the same time, the way Shigure looks at him, like he’s the only thing in the universe worth watching, like he’s the most exquisite work of art, like he wants to eat him but can’t because it will ruin the sight, is making wonders for Artorius own arousal.

He’s happy Shigure is liking the present so much, but if he’s honest he wasn’t expecting to enjoy it so much himself.

“I could stare at you all night,” Shigure says, like he’s short of breath, rubbing gently at the sides of Artorius’ thighs.

While Shigure is busy looking at him, Artorius looks with one of his hands under the pillow and produces a small bottle of lube he hid there before, knowing he would need it later.

Shigure notices it and extends a hand for Artorius to give him the bottle but instead of that Artorius takes his hand, sits up and kisses Shigure to distract him while he slowly maneuvers them in such a way that, eventually, Shigure is the one with his back on the mattress.

Artorius kneels with his legs at each side of Shigure’s hips, stretching his muscles maybe a little bit too much since Shigure is such a big man and he needs his legs to be widely separate for what he’s going to do. Shigure is watching him attentively and Artorius makes a show of putting some lube over his fingers and taking his hand slowly to his entrance. Firmly keeping eye contact, Artorius starts working himself open.

Shigure groans at the view but abstains from doing anything and simply enjoys the show, leisurely stroking his own dick.

Artorius takes his sweet time at stretching himself even though he’s starting to feel a little desperate with the way Shigure is looking at him and just for wearing what he’s wearing. His cock is hard and pleading him for attention, there’s even a spot of pre-cum obscuring the pristine white of the attire. When he notices it he bites down a moan and lets his head roll back.

While he moves his fingers inside him he thinks of Shigure and what’s he’s doing to do to him once he’s done. 

“Just look at you,” he listens Shigure say “look at you, wearing _that_ and stretching yourself open for me…”

Artorius buckles his hips at that, Shigure is rather talkative when they make love while Artorius has always been the silent type, but he enjoys immensely how low and husky Shigure’s voice gets and though he would probably never admit it, how taunting he gets sometimes too.

“Opening yourself up for your master, like a good little kitten…”

Artorius can barely take it anymore. He takes out his fingers and moves further up Shigure’s body to align himself with his dick. He pretty much snaps Shigure’s hand away from it and, taking it into his own hand and guiding it, he slowly but firmly puts it inside him.

Shigure shamelessly moans at that and Artorius bites his lips while he lowers himself, feeling how Shigure stretches him deliciously and reaches far deeper than his fingers ever could. Once Shigure is fully sheathed inside him Artorius takes a moment to steady his breath and Shigure takes him by the hips, eagerly waiting for him to move.

When Artorius catches his breath he starts a slow pace, putting his hands behind him, over Shigure’s legs and leaning there to don’t fall.

“Yeah, just like that,” Shigure encourages him when he starts moving, a smirk on his face.

Artorius says nothing and simply works on getting a steady rhythm going. He really would like to stroke himself right now but he doesn’t think he will be able to do so without neglecting Shigure too much so he concentrates on the movement of his pelvis.

Shigure has his hands on Artorius hipbones though he isn’t guiding him in any way, he’s just letting him move at his own pace, which is a little weird because Shigure likes to take charge of things when they have sex. However Artorius doesn’t have it in him to notice or question this, he’s too busy trying to make Shigure feel good at the same time he chases his own pleasure.

As he keeps going it becomes more apparent how both of them are barely holding it. Artorius movement get more erratic and Shigure’s groans grow in frequency.

“Okay,” Shigure breaths after a while “that’s enough.”

It’s not even close to enough but Artorius stops all the same.

“C’mere,” Shigure takes one of his arms and pulls him towards himself.

He kisses Artorius deeply and does nothing to stop his dick from slipping out of him. Artorius whimpers at the lost but the sound gets muffled between their wet, sloppy kisses.

Eventually Shigure flips them over the mattress, settling himself between Artorius legs like at the start. He stops kissing him to look down at him again too.

“You looked beautiful riding my dick,” he says with a lustful smile “but I think I like you better like this.” He takes the back of Artorius knees and puts his legs up in the air, stretching them open.

Artorius simply whimpers, he has nothing to say to that, he never does, but Shigure doesn’t seem to mind that Artorius remains silent while they’re at it. Even if Artorius wanted to say something, he really can’t wrap his head around words when Shigure is fucking him.

Shigure takes a moment to admire him again and then lines up his dick with Artorius entrance, moves the panties to the side and shoves himself in. It’s a lot easier now and he doesn’t bother with giving him time to adjust, both of them had enough preambles already.

Keeping Artorius’ legs in the air Shigure starts working, taking his dick out almost completely and then forcefully sheathing himself back in every time. Artorius bites down on his index finger while his other hand hangs to the sheets for dear life.

“C’mon,” Shigure pants over him, not stopping his movements for a second “let me hear your voice.”

Artorius tries to oblige but even when he stops biting on his finger his voice refuses to go out. Seeing this Shigure changes his pace, doing the same movement but faster, earning a small whine from Artorius.

“Shi…Shigure,” Artorius cries, trying to hide his face against the pillow.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Shigure approves and let’s go of his legs.

He goes to kiss Artorius exposed neck, he licks and nibbles at it, still thrusting and using his hands to caress his nipples.

Artorius is kind of losing his mind over all the attention, so much that when Shigure bites down on his shoulder he lets out the most indecorous, high-pitched sound he could make. It makes Shigure stop dead on his tracks and it takes a moment for Artorius to realize why: it sounded like a meow.

Shigure looks at Artorius with the same face he had when he first saw the cat ears, but now Artorius doesn’t need any verbal confirmation to know what it means.

“Did you just…?” Shigure asks, like he doesn’t trust what he heared.

Artorius doesn’t say anything he simply stares at Shigure with pleading eyes and buckles his hips. Shigure seems to remember what he was doing then so he thrusts and Artorius makes the damn sound again, this time on purpose.

Shigure’s eye darken with lust and determination and he puts Artorius’ legs in the air again. This time, when he moves he does it in shorter, sharper movements and the bed starts to creak under the force of it.

Artorius whimpers but he doesn’t make the sound again, he has enough mind to think that if Shigure wants him to do that he’s gonna have to earn it. Shigure loves challenges and quickly gets what Artorius is doing.

“You’re a naughty kitten you know that?” Shigure says, taking Artorius by his buttocks and lifting his hips, to go for another angle.

Artorius would’ve like to smile cheekily at that, but the slight change of position has Shigure hitting him in his sweet spot more often than not, so he moans quietly instead, though it isn’t the sound Shigure is looking for.

With his lover too concentrated in thrusting into him, Artorius’ dick is sadly neglected so he takes one of his hands there and attempts to get it out of the too small clothes, but at seeing this Shigure catches both of his hands by the wrists and pins them to the mattress at the sides of his head.

“Oh, no,” Shigure says with smile full of terrible promises “naughty kittens like you don’t get to touch themselves,” he pauses, thinking on what to say next, “you’re gonna cum from my dick alone, I bet you’d like that.”

He certainly would, the mere thought has his ignored cock twitching. As to emphasize his words Shigure picks up the pace and Artorius, inevitably, makes the sound again.

Shigure groans when he hears him and, still keeping Artorius’ hands on their place and not stopping his hips for a moment, he goes to nibble at Artorius’s neck, kissing him all the way up to his ear.

“Let me listen to you,” he says, he begs in a hushed voice, his hot breath sending shivers down Artorius’ back “please, let me listen to you.”

If a commanding, taunting Shigure has him on his knees, a pleading one is the dead of him.

Artorius makes the sound again and Shigure goes even harder than before and murmurs sweet nothings in his ear. Artorius can’t make sense of what he’s saying, too busy moving his hips to meet Shigure’s thrusts half-way there, chasing his own elusive climax.

He does the sound again just to have Shigure doing something. That something comes out to be the most accurate thrust Shigure could do and a bite on his ear and Artorius cums right there, with a gasp.

His cum pools inside the panties and Shigure keeps thrusting inside him while his orgasm rolls, overwhelming him with the sensations.

After that it doesn’t take more to Shigure to cum too, and Artorius almost sobs when he feels the hot load inside him and Shigure whimpering his name.

Shigure collapses over him but he doesn’t take much on recomposing himself and moving. He pulls out of Artorius and then let’s himself fall at his side on the bed, and even though both of them are sticky with sweat he hugs Artorius and buries his face in his neck.

“I love you,” Shigure says “I love you so much. I don’t deserve you.”

Artorius lets out a shaky laugh, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” he says after a while “happy birthday.”

“I don’t know how I’m gonna top this for your birthday,” Shigure comments.

“You don’t have to do anything special,” Artorius assures him “you’re my present.”

“God! I don’t deserve you!” Shigure exclaims dramatically and hugs him harder.

Artorius laughs again, satisfied with how things turned out.

“I’ll tell you what, order dinner while I take a shower and you will be already repaying me.”

“Ok!” Shigure is on his feet in an instant but stops for a moment to look at Artorius that is still, a very delightful sight. He eventually can tear his eyes away and starts looking for something to wear.

Artorius notices him staring and smiles.

All in all, it has been a great night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hids face in hands* omg
> 
> Well, this idea has been hauting me forever, really, but now I've finally written it, and I'm free! I hope you had enjoyed it! this was hard to write because if writing porn wasn't already jarring enough, imagine doing it in your second lenguage! God, I'm tired.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
